Puella Pony Prime – The Hurt Story
by ojamajomary
Summary: A great change on the fate of all Puella Magi in all universe at the time and post moment of "Rebellion"! They were fainted, in a terribly nightmare, knitted by the past with the witch curse. Sierra Bishop-she finds her family at last- and Angel Madoka drop into a shattered-glasses barrier... How to breakthrough it? Meanwhile, someone is REALLY fighting for Prime's fate.
1. Chapter 1

On an unknown meteorite, two giant femme robot fights fiercely. One is in yellow and indigo-purple colour, and another is in pink with violet.

The pink one felts down, and her extra weapon drops on the ground too. When she wants to pick up, an indigo foot suddenly steps on her hand!

"That's useless, sweet lovebird," the femme with the foot kick the weapon to broken, and continue insults, "I got the news, Optimus is cannot alive anymore, as Decepticon probed his spark is weak that nearby extinguish! You lost him, Elita One."

She puts her face on Elita's face and asks, "…Which person that you left yet? That's you second time you lost person that you love…"

Suddenly Elita kicks that femme's face, and stands up to answer, "I believe him, I believe him HE will STAY ALIVE not just _me_, but our **PEOPLE**."

And Elita picks her crossbow again, dashes forward on Thunderblast's sight!...

Meanwhile, Princess Twilight Sparkle with Override are looking up to the meteorite that with blue flash in the sky, worried.

Twilight, "Will Elita wins? If she loses, that means whole Equestria would be over by the army of Cons…"

Override, "She will, she will win on this 1-to-1 versus. Not just by Chromia's death in a day ago…"

* * *

Darkmount, USA, Earth Nearby the moment that Autobot's attack

After watching Homura's memories, Knock Out and Shockwave are surprised.

"A timid girl changed into a cool girl by the power of friendship? Unbelievable…"

"And Madoka was a brilliant person that we should not underestimate to her, she just being like Optimus Prime."

"You just notice on this, Shockwave? Don't you feel interested on the 'Witch'?"

"But Knock Out, haven't you said that's too horrible…"

Knock Out makes a silent sign, and answers creepy, "…but we can do horrible nightmare to them, all of Puella Magi. By the nightmare of… their past, before the curse has broken."

On that moment, June and Mami taking o President of America, as The Lady ordered to contact with her.

President, "Remember Mrs. Darby, don't worry to the other Puellae. I believe them can be escape safely, since there are more Puella Magi in the World!"

Mami, "But… why do know our existence?"

June, "You are properly being more attention and care on Puella Magi more than The Transformers. Won't you…"

* * *

Mitakihara Hospital, Mitakihara City, Japan

Oriko goes into Madoka's sickroom, notices the praying Kyoto, sitting next to the still fainted Madoka.

Oriko, "You must hate me, but, I wanna join with you…"

Kyoko's pray is finished, but she doesn't answer to Oriko.

Oriko, "I know, I know is my father kills all of your family and all of church member in your church at six mounts ago... in Sarin gas."

Being Surprise, Kyoko continues that background, "As your father, Mikuni Hisaomi, was embezzling money to the **Right-wing extremists **(means the old politics that praise the Japanese Imperial Army in World War 2). And my pastor father was strongly to condemn, that why my family was got his terrible murder…"

Oriko, "There's one more thing that I cannot stand is: dad had a great politic power friend's help, he can be escape to the justice law! My mum couldn't stand for it, she wanna divorce and live with me, but dad prohibit her. And I decide to leave."

Two girls gets in a slient.

They haven't noticed, Madoka's Angel spirit form is next to them, and think, "God temporary let me temporary leave my body, for my next mission that the evil force comes again…"


	2. Chapter 2

Darkmount, NV

"_Remember? My wish is to destroy all the witches. If the wish is really coming true, then EVEN I… Don't need to worried about that, __**EVER**__!" _then last memory from Homura was still shown to the computer screen, ready to show to Megatron.

No one noticed, someone is awakes gradually, and let the clip being blur and broken. Homura opens her eyes, and stop the time, release her buckles and Sierra's ones. She makes a silent signal to Sierra to remains her be quiet to escape.

The time turned normal, and Shockwave discovers they are disappeared! All of the Cons shoots and follow their footsteps.

Shockwave, "However, they cannot escape. They are run into a dead-end: the window-without-glasses."

Knock Out, "But we cannot fly! " One Insecticon howls. "…Well, but they can. CATCH THE GIRLS!"

And many of Insecticons dashing up, start attack!

Sierra throws the cheer balls, and confused some of big bug's sight. Some of bugs shoots, and she uses her baton to block the bullet!

"I can bet that Jack cannot believe that!"

"He will believe!"

"Why are you sure!? He is seldom talks about his sci-fi team…. LOOK OUT!"

Sierra pulls Homura's hands back, and they come on the cliff of the Darkmount! Only a one step, they would fall from the sky….

Homura breathe with some of afraid, answers ironically, "Well, I bet him must meets more dangerous moment, like that." And last, the Cons follow up…

Knock Out, "Ladies, be good to back with the gentlemen…"

"NOT FOR NOW, Knock Out!" A large plane dash in the sky, with the Autobot symbol, inside the plane, there's a cute girl with a pink hair and with a gem on her left face.

"Another magical girl?" Sierra shocks at this moment, "And… this plane can talk?"

The plane starts fires on the Cons! The little Magical Girls gives a big 'puff dough' rope to Sierra and Homura, let them escape.

At last, all girls are getting in the plane, and the plane dash! Leave away.

Homura, "So, you're Autobots, right? I noticed your logo is the red one."

"Uh, yes. But why you know Autobots?"

"By my leader of Team Puella, just like Team Prime in Earth. Yes, I know Optimus Prime, your leader."

Sierra, "Wait, what you say Autobots means? And who is Optimus?"

The plane answers, "That means we will have a long talk. By the way, call me Jetfire, and the primary student, she is Charlotte."

_Won't be really she? The witch, who had ate Mami at past? _Homura started being worry.

* * *

"What! You mean Jetfire still survive!?" Megatron is surprised, sitting on his throne (that will be broken in an hour later)

Knock Out, "…Lord Megatron, Since Jetfire is the first Bots that sent to Earth in the Great Civil War Era, and not signal anymore after he arrived. Even we and Autobots were thinking he was died. Until now."

"But that's means nothing, since we have caught ALL Autobots at last…" After a crazy evil laugh, Megatron ordered Knock out return the Nemesis first, for the later operation stand-by.

However, they never realize the brightest light will come after the darkness night!


	3. Chapter 3

Holding Alpha Trion's hand, some of special person "appears" on Prime's sight:

"Remember, promise me: I don't to join the procession of window. Keep yourself stay alive. For you, for us, for ME." Elita One, on the moment of leaving Cybertron, to protect civilian.

"On my second life, I hope can being more successful. Not just with my friends and family again, fight to Demon and stops Kyubey... But I can have a nice godfather like you!" Kaname Madoka, in Omega One, that moment he gave Madoka that locket to her.

"Happy Father's Day, Optimus!" Jack, Miko and Raf, gave him a big had-draw card on the third Sunday of June.

And more, more peoples "around" him... at last, a tiny Cybertronian girl, with pink head and blue "ribbons", and a ugly face, now she has a white, bright dress on her, also with a pink wings, on his front.

"**Don't forget. Always, somewhere, someone is fighting for you. As long as you remember ****that person****, you are not alone**. I love you, dad..."

"Madoca... I am sorry, Alpha Trion. But not now." He puts his hand down and says, "I still want to fight for my people. I have to go."

* * *

Hospital canteen in Mitakihara Town. Japan

Ten minutes later, after the Darkmount was completely destroyed…

Sayaka, "Luckily her ill would be cured from her Soul Gem, and we still have some of Black Cube for put the 'poison' out. So Mrs. Kaname, you don't need to worry." Sayaka finished her miso soup, and cheers Madoka's family up.

"Honestly, I feel sorry to her, still I just being stubborn on my love problem… And she has to handle the more serious problem on the fate of the occupation from out space…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Sierra feels stressful and pain "in" Jetfire.

Charlotte, "Sierra? What happened? You look sad."

She still thinks the little dispute with Agent Fowler, before she and Homura be captured…

"Agent, why you have my orphanage's photo!?"

After some of pretext and the error argument, he finally told me the whole truth.

"Ah… listen carefully; we might know who your parent is. Your mother's death is not an accident, is a murder after she gives up to looked after you, she wanted to protect you."

**(His voice is serious, not like joking!)**

"As your father, very likely is the boss of the terrorism. And we found that organization, called MECH, was been destroyed. We were found almost all the members of MECH, except the boss, Silas, or Leland Bishop."

(The members of the orphanage said my true surname is Bishop… Won't!?)

"And the more surprising for me is: Homura's parents were also joined MECH too. Certainly I haven't told her yet."

* * *

"Lord Megatron, don't being so negative. The plan to stop one of the branch of Autobots… can START now!"

After Knock Out pushes the button…

Suddenly, Sayaka, Hitomi, Kyoko, Oriko… and other Puella Magi are fainted.

Madoka's parent are frighten, don't know what was happened; Jetfire being worried does the girls get enough oxygen or not; Mami's faints let June and Madame President surprised.

President: "The Shattered Glasses nightmare! ... It's started."


	4. Chapter 4

"Look at this," A strange, evil voice, just like she talks from herself, shows Madoka about every Puella Magi's nightmare: They been chased from their own witch form in the past. If the Puella Magi that never turned into a witch anymore, their nightmare is let her remains how she was died by the hand of witch- however the 'witch' is in original Puella Magi identity!

So Madoka can see Mami been attacking by little girl with the looks of original witch Charlotte, and Kyoko is being frighten that her friend Sayaka's attack, after 'she' kills the fake 'Hitomi' and 'Kyousuke'…

"What do you want, the mirage of KRIEMHILD•GRETCHEN?" Madoks turn her face to the source of the voice, and being clam.

"You are very clever; know I am not the true." GRETCHEN walks onto from of Madoka.

"As I destroyed you, by my own hand. So I won't afraid you." And Madoka replies seriously.

"I don't know why the nightmare starts, is the new grief that Kyubey gives to every Puellae or not, not the main problem. But now you have to STOP."

However, another person is coming, with a familiar male voice, familiar deep footstep, however turns into a horror, fierce feeling, "Asking to your witch form first."

_Is Optimus? No! He is in purple colour, and the red eyes._ That more horror things that let Madoka shocked and thrilled, is… that 'Prime' kisses to GRETCHEN's mouth, not face. "Here I go, Nemesis..."

"…you slutz!" And Madoka ready her bow dash on GRETCHEN…

* * *

On some of girls that never been Puella Magi in the Witch Past, would get in a more trouble: Sierra can know her family background completely: Silas starts his MECH power, break up with a woman that having his baby, after the baby's birth the woman send her to the orphanage and be killed.

Next, a blue, large robot with yellow eyes unleashes on Sierra's sight: He was being captured, and had been dissect alive! However he survived, but lost one eye. Later, Sierra sees a familiar person… Arguing to Silas to release his mum, however using a trick to call US army to fight!

"Jack!? Is him! So he was tried to keep that secret to protect me… And why I'm so stupid that think he just a mother's little boy?"

Later, she sees the poor con—or call him Breakdown, how to be killed, his body be used by Silas, and Cylas finally be anatomy alive!  
Knowing the wish is wanted to know who her dad is, Sierra gets in a great grief. Her Soul Gem is being dirtier and dirtier…

On the other hand, Hitomi realize is her romance relationship with Kyousuke, let Sayaka turns into a witch.

"So it was me to let Sayaka died?..." Once again, Soul Gem being dirtier…

* * *

Nemesis, Decepticons

Knock Out, "Lord Megatron, please look on here." He point out on the monitor and says, "This nightmare system is based on the power of Grief Energon, since we checked out the weakest of Puellae is suffering background, just put them into the memory that in the 'old world' that we don't know what is that yet, let them remain the passive power, and let them die quickly."

The monitor shows all of Puellae's mind, including the fighting Madoka to KRIEMHILD GRETCHEN and Nemesis Prime.

Hew continue explains, "As when they being passive, their power would being weaker, and their own life too since their soul is linked with their magical Soul Gem, just like our Spark!"

Megatron, "And how could you let all of them fainted?"

Knock Out, "By air. From Troposphere, to rain!"

Megatron, "I was wonder why you are being too clever, Knock Out! At least we can dull the power of Autobot supporter!"

Knock Out, "Too sad that we cannot use or control the power of 'witch' that the world is without these."

* * *

Fight to her new evil in her deepest mind, Madoka wonder where Madoca Pax is. Since she had been her own guardian angel identity!


	5. Chapter 5

A small sound towards to Madoka's ears, while she still into the struggle fights…

"Madoka, please break the nightmare as fast as you can!" Is Madoca Pax's voice, "Since all of Puella Magi were drop into these Shattered Glasses nightmare, almost one third Puellae couldn't stand those grief, and passed away by Law of Circle… I've taken them to the heaven, but… I want you have to stop it! Don't you wanna those girls died quickly, right?"

"I know… sorry about that I wronged you." Madoka whispers to Pax, "Still I cannot change the destiny of Puella Magi's died early fate," and she use her left leg to kick! KRIEMHILD•GRETCHEN has fallen down; with Nemesis Prime that is behind GRETCHIEN.

Madoka, "Still I won't let them passed away TOO EARLY!" By her responsibility, she can break one of her darker side, the hazy desire as she is not a pure angel, still has the emotions of humanity.

Nemesis brings his "Dark Star Saber", dash to Madoka, and she jump high into the mid-air to escape, with a beautiful semicircle movement. Her rose bow turns into a rose sword, slice to GRETCHEN's waist! "She" turns into lots of glasses and disappeared.

Next, is the canon attack from Nemesis! However, those light bullets were broken by Madoka's lights arrow, even the "Dark Star Saber" was broken! And certainly, to hit Nemesis Prime, once again, turn into much of glasses and disappeared.

Before Madoka leaves the broken nightmare, she uses her special power: not come from the magical girl elements, but her original, pure Angel power, to speak all of magical girl:

We temporary don't know what did she had say, however, everyone know the background or the 'future witch' is been past already, and be treasure to nowadays life. After these cheerful words, they also are starting to breakthrough their own suffering past!

Although not everyone success, at least she can keeps 99.9% of the Puellae stay alive.

* * *

"The Shattered Glass nightmare is being like the examination for all Puellae. I remember that a girl who is the member of them and saved me, is dropped into that crisis, and she follow the Law of Circle passed away." Madame President says to woken Mami just fifteen minutes ago, lays the shoulder of June since she still feels dizzy.

Madame continues her background, "That case let me give up to being Puella Magi, and hope make my wish come true by myself, not be by other strange power that we don't know much more."

June asks, "So, Is it a miracle that Mami can wake up?"

Mami, "I don't know. I feel I have been taken from the grief quicksand, but the most horrible things are… I found myself had been eaten by a kindergarten girl! Another one is I had been mad and kills Kyoto..! However, the most worried thing is the kindergarten girl..."

On the other hand, the little "Eat human Witch" also feels guilty on her 'past', Jetfire now still cannot be relax, even he finally takes two girls into new military base of Autobot safetly, and let Optimus know what was happened on Madoka!

* * *

However, Tatsuya finally can see his sister waking up, at last!

After receive the good news, Madoka's parents, Sayaka, Kyoko and Hitomi dash into the sickroom to share that joyful moment.

Kyoko finds something did not right, where are Oriko and Kirika? Hitomi just found their mobile, and the hospital hasn't got their leave record…

Sayaka, "And they must cannot past the nightmare and disappeared! How the justice end for them!"

Madoka say to Sayaka seriously, "Don't cure someone die, even they were truly hit me, they just don't know the truth clearly."

* * *

After gave Optimus a new truck mode for scan, Agent Fowler back to Amber, Nevada to start the refugee security check. However… The list shown the answer is missing a girl… "Is Sierra!?"


	6. Chapter 6

Twilight can finds Elita backs at last from far, far away, she looks like injured because she walks limp and some of blue energon drop 'chases' her step.

Twilight dash to the femme Bot, suddenly Elita felt down! And the stuff that she holds, the head of Thunderblast drops on the ground!

"We success, don't worry on it," Elita berths, and ask, "How about the protoforms? "

Twilight answer happily, "All safe, including yours."

Other pegasuses are come to leaning Elita, to let her back home less hard. Fluttershy asks, "So, madam, you can takes a medical SPA in your pony form, that can makes your injuries get well soon."

"Thanks, but what the medicine is…"

Suddenly somepony pops out and says quickly, "Wow! Madam you're soooooo powerful! Even a female decepticon who being like a cow fatale, you can also handle her easily! Just like to slice a beef, how can you did it? Is your new sword…"

"…Just gives me a quiet space for let me contact to Earth, Pinkie Pie. Don't being like as annoying as Blurr, okay?"

And Pinkie has to stop.

* * *

Agent Fowler with June trying to find Sierra after the 'dating mission' that lets Jack worried very much, even Mami, Homura and Charlotte also join the finding team too! Finally, Jack received a message from internet chat area when the searching member back without any answer:

_Jack, sorry that I never know you have protect Jasper with your friends secretly. And I was misunderstand you won't spend time with me anymore. Now this time let me protect the person in Jasper secretly. Keeping the power of Magical Girl, I will rove whole Nevada, and finding my meaning of my life. Being the Illegitimate daughter of the terrorist is not easy! So long, Sierra._

Elsewhere, Sierra makes a temp for her resting in the top of the canyon. That night is cool with stars on the sky.

She picks her soul gem to look at the sky. The magenta colour is shine by the moonlight.

However, on the other side on North, The Nemesis is getting a great trouble! The case of Energy Vampire makes Decepticons lost Insecticons, and some of STEVE.

Jack, "Silly Sierra, she don't need to…" Although he says beef, Homura still noticed on his sad mood.

Homura pats Jack's shoulder and says, "Don't forget we are temporary out of school too, since the high school has close by the attack on Destron and Demon are more and more. So she also no more worry her future."

(Honestly she just likes Kyoko in the Witch Past and loses herself….)

Optimus, "Jack, now she is finding her way of life, maybe would lost herself, however, believe her."

* * *

Actually, the person that Optimus most want to care for, is Elita and Madoka, he can contact them at last, while they talking together. After some of cheers, Optimus shows his 2.0 new look for them.

Elita just smile embarrassing and says, "Er, Orion, you looks… fat."

However, the breakdown Madoka, losing temper suddenly!

"Don't you know me and your wife were very danger and busy while you nearby died? She had to handle the mistrust from other Cybertronian since you destroyed the Omega Lock, and took a dead-or-live fight to Thunderblast!"

"Madoka…?" Optimus and Elita are surprised and shocked.

"I had to solve someone misunderstand me I'll using other Puella Magi selfishly! And the newest Destron too, remember!? Now we are injured at the same time, and now you tell me YOU ARE **TURNING FAT**!?"

Then, Madoka cut the call, and throw the locket on the blanket.

Maybe she is tried by that many suffering cases, and she is NOT a true angel, still has the weakness of humankind…


	7. Chapter 7

Next day, at the afternoon on Japan…

Madoka, now is completely waken and full of energy, taking times with Tatsuya and her dad, that they visit her.

Suddenly, the sickroom's door had some of knock, knock sound. "Come in," in Mr. Kaname's order, here comes the tall man with a blue hair and bread. But this time, he has a new jacket, like a modern armor.

"Sister, who is he?"

Madoka starts to make a 'story' to explain, "He… is Mr. Pax, remember that I was jointed to Prime Training Program in summer holiday? He is the teacher on there."

And Mr. Kaname accept Pax can talk alone to Madoka at last, since Pax's honest let the dad feels safety.

Now, without the shocking background to her own family, Madoka start to be upset, "Why you come here, Optimus?"

"I worried to you."

"YOU DIDN"T ANSWER ME WHY YOU TURNING FAT!" once again, tempers runs out.

On that embarrassing moment, Prime pats Puella's shoulder, explain gently, "On the very danger moment, is Smockscreen saved me, he rebels my order to use the power, which originally to use for Omega Lock, to save my life. Certainly my power is upgraded, however the side effect that you know…"

"I sorry but, I feel… disappointed, and yes, I'm tired."

"Madoka, our victory is nearby, you have be more patient for commanding the whole striation. Even the change is might not follows your wish, however immolates are inevitable for finish the great ideal. Didn't you remember Elita haven't feels disappointed to me, did she?"

Madoka still not convinced and refutes, "She said that as she REALLY loves you."

"Need to stop losing temper; it would hurt your body."

Slince…

* * *

For let her mind feeling better, Madoka takes a long time to talk about what was happened to herself "…Now my parents and Tatsuya knows my identity of Puella Magi, they still don't have any comments, even positive or negative face were haven't shown. I don't know how I get enough time to keep the secret of Angel long… But one more thing can let me less suffering is: Sayaka temporary clams down for her love-triangle problem!"

Now Optimus realize, even she has the shadow of Prime himself, she still a young girl that cannot afford too much pressure. She needs a break…

On that moment, Madoka receive a vision message from Facebook. It's Mami in the new base of Autobot! "Madoka, how's about you… Hum? Do I look wrong? You're in hospital?"

Madoka, "Yes, sis, I get a great hurt. Even Optimus visits me!"

Mami, "Now by the attack of Destron is more and more, all schools in Nevada are closed for the safe to children. Even the Destron is started been decline, I and Homura, even Jack, Raf and Miko are cannot go to school either. How about You?"

Optimus, "Not wonder kids are not going school after we moved on the new base."

Madoka, "Me too. After the attack in Jusco, whole schools in Makihara Town are closed too! By the same reason. So we can have a long holiday! Will you back to Japan by the Ground Bridge?"

"… Or maybe go to Equestria?" Optimus suddenly brings a nice idea.

Madoka, "Equestria? You mean Twilight's home planet? But how? We don't have Space Bridge…"

Optimus just opens Madoka's Locket, and calls Ratchet opens the Ground Bridge. Suddenly, Ground Bridge gets the record database of Equestria!

Optimus, "Elita is set the location of Autobot City, Equestria, we can visit them."

Knowing they will have a nice vacation, Madoka gives a nice hug to Optimus, being daddy's little girl again…


End file.
